Things I have seen
by chana motou
Summary: Mokuba and Chana both have witnessed a murder. soon the murder comes to hunt the down, to kill them. but when he finallly gets his hands on the 2 kids, what can Mokuba do to save himself and his best friend? done
1. What We Have Seen

Chapter 1  
  
"Chana, come on, it's 3:40 already, Niisama gets really mad at me every time I come home late." Mokuba moaned. Sometimes he wished his best friend wasn't so friggin' late all the time.  
  
He waited outside her classroom for another 10 minutes for Chana. A part of him wanted to run outside and forget about walking with Chana home. 'But I promised Yugi I'd walk with her' he though, convincing himself to stay. Ever since Chana's accident on the motorcycle she couldn't think straight. The doctors said it was normal for someone to still be confused after coming out of a coma. So Mokuba would help walk with her home, though he did that every day before her accident.  
  
The class door opened and Chana and a few kids walk out.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "This friggin' teacher forgot what time it was....again! Do you believe that Mokuba! That's so unfair! God, that bitch should retire! Hey are you listening Mokuba?"  
  
"Ahh....yeah" But Mokuba wasn't really listening. He was more occupied on getting home. Now it was 4:00. 'Shit, Niisama is gonna kill me!'  
  
The two kids ran down the street as fast as they could.  
  
"Bitch!" someone cried. There sounded like a gun going off, the something like a garbage pail falling over.  
  
"I'm sorry!" a woman cried. Her voice sounded distressed. Mokuba and Chana stopped dead in their tracks. The slowly snuck over to the alley way and hid behind some bags of garbage.  
  
In the Alley way was 3 guys, 2 looked maybe in there 20's, and there was a man that looked nearly 40 or 50. He and the other two held guns, and there was a young lady, with chestnut brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was lying over a garbage pail, and her left leg was bleeding.  
  
"Please!" she begged "Please don't shoot me!" she had begun to cry as a man raised his gun, the shot her again, the again, the once more. Her body hit the ground a few yards from where Mokuba and Chana where hiding. She was bleeding from head to toe. Both kids hid down and roll themselves into two balls on the ground. Mokuba could see the fear and anger in Chana's face. He knew his face looked the same, but with more fear than anger.  
  
"Hey, Boss, did you see someone over there?"  
  
Please no...... Mokuba begged. The older man how shot the woman looked over to Mokuba and Chana, their hiding place failed them.  
  
"HEY!" he cried.  
  
Mokuba grabbed Chana's hand and they both ran. They ran back to the game shop.  
  
Omigod, Mokuba thought.  
  
"I don't believe it." Chana said as she sunk to the floor. Mokuba sat down next to her. "Did you see what they did to her?" A tear rolled down Chana's check.  
  
"It O.K" Mokuba tolled her. "But did they see us?" Chana shrugged. "I think so" Mokuba's stomach turned. "Can I us the phone, I have to call Niisama."  
  
Seto came to pick Mokuba up. He didn't seemed every happy about Mokuba coming Home late.  
  
"I was worried Mokuba, that someone may have taken you," he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry Niisama. Chana's Teacher forgot what time it was. She was out pretty late. And you know I have to walk with her home."  
  
Seto smiled. "It's alright. Call me next time. I don't want to lose you. Do you want any thing to eat?" Mokuba shook his head. He did fee like eating now. And he knew for sure he couldn't tell Niisama what he had seen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/You can't tell him Mokuba. / Chana told him over the phone.  
/I know/  
/you'd worry him a lot. I mean, don't you two go threw enough, then for him to know about us seeing a murder? /  
/Yeah, you're right Chana. Anyway....... /  
/Well maybe we should go to the cops after school tomorrow or something. /  
/But we don't have proof. Don't we need proof? /  
/................Good point. /  
/well I have to go Mokuba, see you tomorrow at school. /  
/Bye. /  
/Bye. / Mokuba hung up his phone, soon just to see his whole bedroom window come crashing down on him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alli: well that's the first Chapter!  
  
Chana: you like things that crash down on people don't you.  
  
Alli: ^_^ yes.  
  
Chana: *sigh* oh well please Read and review! 


	2. Broken Glass

Chapter 2  
  
Frozen, Mokuba Kaiba sat in his Computer Chair at the desk in his room, as every piece of glass from the wide window above him came crashing down on. He tried to shield himself from the sharp glass, but it did not good. It cut his hands and face, as something sharp cut his cheek. Glass? Sure didn't feel like it.  
  
Shift with fear, Mokuba raised his head from his arms. What the hell was that? He was covered in blood and glass; on his carpet were a large brown brick, and a bullet! Was that what cut his cheek? On the brick was a piece of paper, it said:  
  
We know what you saw,  
Your secret is safe,  
Or so you thought it was.  
How long can you hide from us?  
Not long I suppose  
We'll get you.  
  
There was no signature, but a stain of blood. This made Mokuba even more scared.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
The phone.  
  
Mokuba got off his seat and walked over to his phone back on the glass covered desk.  
  
/Hello? / A voice said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mokuba yelled as he threw the phone in the air.  
  
/Mokuba? O mi God are you ok? Mokuba! /  
/Chana? / Mokuba whispered in the receiver.  
/ yeah its me Chana. Mokuba something horrible just happened. My- my window was smashed and --/  
/Me too! The sent me a note on a brick, and they shot threw my window! /  
A sob came from the other line on the phone.  
/Chana? I'll come over tonight O.k.? /  
/Thank you so much! Yugi's off with Joey and so Zack, they'll be gone for the whole night and Mr. Motuo is off at the hospital. Thank you so much Mokuba! /  
/ O.k. I'll be right over. See ya. /  
  
Mokuba hung up the phone and clean went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He splashed cold water on his face, looking up into the mirror, at his blood shot face; he had wondered why Seto had not heard a thing. Was he alright?  
  
With some help from some Band aids and Goz, Mokuba Got himself clean up so he didn't look so horrible. He hid the brick and bullet under his bed, and put the note in his pocket. For the Glass on his desk...well...what could he do?  
  
He peeked into Seto's Lab and there was Seto, at his Super Computer, with his ear phones on, he looked like he had been working hard. The ear phones! No wonder Seto had not heard the glass break or Mokuba's yells!  
  
Leaving a note saying where Mokuba was, he left the mansion and headed towards the game shop.  
  
He was only a few blocks away when he felt someone grab him by the shoulders, as soon as Mokuba had started to struggle and try to get away from them, he was hit hard on the head by something, the he wiped out. 


	3. Bloody Bullets

Chapter 3  
  
Mokuba awoke with the feeling he hit something hard. As soon as he opened his eyes he found himself flat-faced on the ground. He could practically smell the carpet below him.  
  
"Mokuba are you awake?" Mokuba looked up to see Chana above him. She was her arms and legs where tided to a chair. But also, next to Chana was the woman, who looked exactly like the one who had been shot later that day.  
  
"You! Its you...but weren't you the one who was shot?"  
  
The woman looked sadly down at Mokuba "No. that was my sister Lillis, Harry, (A/N: the older man), shot her. He and his "crew" have been one of the biggest computer scammers in Japan and Lillis found out who it was, so he shot her to death. Me? I'm Lily, her twin."  
  
Mokuba felt awful. "I'm sorry." Was that all he could say? "Are u one of the witness?" Lily asked. Mokuba nodded, so did Chana.  
  
"Mokuba, I have an idea." Chana declared. "Look at your hands and feet. They may be tided up but look, there not tided tight. I think I can loosen the rope on your feet. Then get me and Lily out, O.K.?"  
  
Mokuba Nodded. He held out his tided up hands and using the back of her heal, she kicked and tugged at the knot, until it finally loosened and Mokuba broke free. Then he quickly untied his friends.  
  
"There's a phone in the kitchen, call 911, I'll stay her and keep a look out." Lily ordered.  
  
Mokuba and Chana ran in the kitchen, and grabbed the phone off the wall. Mokuba dialed 911, and a woman picked up. "Hello? Please help us meandmyfriendsarebeingheldhostageinanapartmentandsomecomputerscanneristrying tokillus!" Mokuba said in one breath.  
"Hold on little boy, I can't understand you talk slower." A woman on the other line said. She asked Mokuba a number of questions before he could hear the lock on the door open. Chana dove under the table, Mokuba, forgetting he was still holding the phone, crawled under the table following Chana. With the phone to his ear he hear the footsteps walk around, the as the woman asked him the last question, the line went dead.  
  
Chana pulled the piece of the curly cord from the phone under the table and she and Mokuba could see it was cut. The both looked at each other in fear, until they felt someone pulled on the back of their shirts. It was Harry who had pulled them from under the table. "BASTARDS!" he yelled at them. Harry dragged Mokuba and Chana into the living room. He threw them to the ground. Chana jumped up, Mokuba stayed huddled on the floor. "Get down!" a man yelled at Chana, she didn't listen. He aimed a bullet at Chan, but she blocked it. Mokuba watched as his best friend jumped around the room, until one finally made its place in Chan's leg. Mokuba jumped up and watched as Chana screamed and supported herself by holding on a computer chair. Then, a man walked out of the closet behind Chana, and whacked her on the head with his gun. Chana fell to the floor.  
  
Mokuba began to run over to his friend when Harry pointed a gun at him. "Take one step closer and I'll kill you." Mokuba didn't know what to do. Let his friend die, or die himself.  
  
"NOOOOO! Please don't shoot him! Don't shoot! He's just a little boy!" Lily yelled.  
  
Harry turned to face Lily. "Fine" he said as he lifted his gun and shot Lily, in her stomach, the again in the head, the once in each of her legs. Mokuba stood there horrified as Lily's body sank to the ground. Why did this man take so much pleasure in killing and hurting other people.  
  
A few seconds later the apartment door burst open and the police teams were there. 'Thank God' Mokuba thought.  
  
He rushed over to Chana and sank down to the floor. The bullet from everyone's guns flew every where. Two police officers, grabbed Harry and others grabbed the other men with Harry. An older police officer, maybe the chef, walked over to Mokuba and Chana. He took Chana from Mokuba's arms, and checked her pulse. "Hurry, someone get an ambulance, I think we can still save this girl." He yelled to some men behind him.  
  
All Mokuba wanted was to stay with Chana. But a police offer with curly brown hair picked him up. "It's alright. We'll call your father and Mother and everything will be O.K." Mokuba looked over a Lily's body. She was covered in blood and some police members where putting her in a black bag. He felt so guilty that Lily had died because she wanted to save him. "Lily, I'm so sorry." He whispered as the man carried him out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3 hours later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba sat alone with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders on a bench in the police station. The men had been asking him questions for 3 hours. Seto was talking to some men as the questioned him about Mokuba and Chana.  
  
Seto walked over to Mokuba and gave him a big hug. "You alright there kiddo?" Mokuba nodded. "Hey looks like Chana will be alright." Seto said, smiling down at Mokuba. "Are you tried kiddo?" Mokuba nodded. "Lets go home." Seto picked up Mokuba and walked out the door of the police station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there we go! The ending to my new fanfic! It's my first horror story so be nice and review! I need feedback if I want to write more Horror stories. ^_^ Mokuba and Chana go good together no? 


End file.
